Memories of Crimson Bonds
by Sakura dreamer 13
Summary: After the recent failure of events with resurrecting Cordelia, the hunter's association came to the decision that the brother of Karlheinz must be executed. Neither Francesca, the young hunter they sent after him or Richter knew what consequences their meeting would trigger. A bloody game of cat and mouse has begun, for the pair and those surrounding them.
1. Prologue:A Letter of Introduction

**Hi guys, so here is my attempt at a Diabolik Lovers fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

13.12.31

Dear reader,

The story I'm about to tell you is not a happy one. Or at least it didn't begin that way.A story of how I came to be in this world and how the events of my life spiraled downwards. I never really knew my father, each person I lived with up to date holds a separate opinion, yet the one thing that they hold in common is that they are all bad.I never knew my mother either, only a few brief memories before she passed on; she barely made it through my birth. Then there was my aunt, she was meant to be the next one to take care of me, but was killed on a mission. My story ended happily and even the very beginning could be considered happy, but the middle was a sad one for me and the people it involved.

(The following has been written through the information I have managed to collect through the years when attempting to verify what really took place in my life and the pieces which I still remembered.)

-Esther


	2. Chapter 1:The game begins

The council room was in an uproar, furious to hear of the events that took transpired with the Sakamaki vampires. Karlheinz signed an oath not to do anything that will reveal the nature of vampires, yet the sacrificial bride which was sent to his sons turned up all kinds of trouble. His brother was a danger to the fragile balance between vampires and humans: he had to be executed. The hunters within the room were agitated shouting back and forth at each other, all except one. She calmly stood in a corner of the room with her arms crossed, her passive face betraying none of her thoughts. Sighing, she walked forward,"If all of you are quite done with your petty spat, I hold a situation to your little... situation shall we cal it?" She finished with a smirk.

"And pray tell what is that solution, Francesca?" One of the hunters in the room spat at the young woman, while the others just ignored her.

"Why send me after him of course. You are looking at the ace of this association after all. They don't call me the red demon for nothing." At this, Francesca proudly flipped her red locks over her shoulder.

"You!? Don't make me laugh, what's a brat like you going to accomplish? You'd end up his snack if you got lucky." The man barked out between coarse laughter.

"That's enough John, Francesca. I believe that she may be just what we need for this mission"

"Hah!" She triumphantly shouted, while John looked on in disbelief at the old man in front of him.

"You can't be serious president-" the president held up a hand, effectively silencing him. The president then turned towards Francesca, " meet me in my office at seven, I'll give you further instructions then." With that he walked away, leaving John and Francesca by themselves.

Francesca stopped in front of the heavy wooden doors and knocked three times before stepping backwards.

"Come in." She turned the door Knob and entered, shutting the door behind her with a president was seated behind his desk, going through paperwork. If anyone walked in or saw him around, they wouldn't be able to guess that this was the president of a vampire hunter council and association. Dressed in his tweed suit and trimmed silver hair, he merely looked like an elegant old man, the type who probably owns his own art gallery. Francesca sighed at her thoughts, talk about stereotypical. The president looked up and smiled at her widely "Sit down my dear Francesca" He pointed to the wooden chair in front of his desk. She obediently sat down and waited. "You know I care for you as if you were my own child, so sending you onto this mission is very distressing, but, I know that you are one of our best hunters. Do you still wish to go knowing that it will be very dangerous?" He asked in a concerned tone.

She abruptly stood up from her chair, "I wish to take it! That vampire won't stand a chance with me against him!" She proclaimed proudly.

The president leaned back in his seat, smiling, "That determination is what I wish to hear from my hunters. Very well, here is the information you will require." He said sliding her a large, sealed envelope; she took it and stood up.

She was about to walk out before she stopped and turned around "I'll make you proud president." With that she walked out, softly closing the door behind her.

Richter was calmly walking through the deserted streets of night London, a lot has changed since the last time he was here. He needed a change of scenery after the recent turn of careful planning and preparation he has undertaken through the years to become the next head of the family, only for it to be ruined by one human girl and his six nephews. The stab wound he received healed, but that didn't lessen his vexation. Suddenly sensing a presence behind him, he just about moved, avoiding a knife to his his attention in front of him, standing there in front of him was a young woman, glaring ferociously at him.

"And whom might you be?" He asked, smirking at the young women before him.

She straightened up and flipped her ponytail of red hair behind her, smiling.

I'm Francesca and I'm here to end you, that she launched aiming her silver knife for his throat, Richter didn't bother to move until the last minute, managing to rile up the hunter in front of him. He teleported behind her, only for her to block him and make another attempt at his throat, only for her wrist to be grabbed in a tight hold.

"They sent a brat like you,after me? The council must really be running short on people if they think sending someone like you after me will bring me down. Who was it anyway? Does my brother want me dead so much?"

She took a deep breath to prevent lashing out at him. It was actually the council who decided it's about time to erase his existence, after the word they received from a guy called Seiji Komori informing them of this guy's actions.

"First of all, I am twenty years old, secondly I am the ace of the council. If there's ever a rouge they can't bring down or a situation too dangerous for an ordinary hunter to solve, I'm the one they send out." She informed the vampire hunter with an arrogant grin.

Catching her off guard, he easily flipped her so that she landed on the floor. "Tell the council that if they wish to catch me, they need to do a lot I suppose until next time little hunter." Before she had the time to react he was gone in a gust of strong wind. So the game of cat and mouse began, little did hey know how it would unfold the future for both of them.


End file.
